The Unlikely Musketeer
by isagrecia
Summary: Adapted from A Drop of Starlight, but different in a lot of ways.Young fiery Annette Lefevre wasn't going to let marriage tame her, so she dresses like a man to join the most elite of the King's Forces. She will meet dashing D'Artagnan, philosophical Aramis, Aloof Athos, and Jolly Porthos. Will she be able to keep her secret and earn the trust of her new friends?Or will it fail?
1. Chapter 1

**True Courage**

 **adapted and by Isagrecia**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey**

It was dusk when a lone figure of a writer and a horse started to come into view of a city. Anyone who was out and about would have obviously suspected that the mysterious rider was a young boy for he was dressed in a suit, had a hat on his head, and his cloak was of the regular black cloak in the fashion of men. This young boy also had a somewhat stiff and arrogant manner to him that made him appear slightly cocky. Most young women would certainly agree that he was fine good looking young man. Unfortunately for them there was just one inconvenience, this wasn't actually a young man, it was actually a young woman by the name of Annette Lefevre, to be exact.

As she and her horse started to enter the city it became abundantly clear why she had decided to dress like a boy in the first place! The atmosphere of the place was not a good one indeed, but that was to be expected, for after all this was the Court of Miracles, one of the various slums of the great city of Paris.

Now the most reasonable thing to ask is what was this young cross-dressing woman doing in such a place? Well its all very simple, to enter Paris in a discreet manner it was necessary to enter the Court of Miracles for it was the place where thieves, thugs, and cut throats roamed freely and no one asked questions. In this shady area, everything the night touched had an aura of mystery. Now why was Annette going to Paris?

That was simple she was going to enter the most elite of the King's forces: The Musketeers. It was a dangerous idea indeed because if she was caught, she could be thrown into prison for dressing like a man and could be accused of being a spy. But what was she supposed to do with her being born a woman in an unfair society? "But," she thought, "I can prove my self, show my skill, and demonstrate that I am completely trustworthy. After all I am greatly skilled with a rapier." Now don't think that Annette was being arrogant, for she was truly greatly skilled with the rapier, for she, the youngest in a family full of sons, easily defeated her three older brothers. Her father, Maurice who was a former musketeer himself, told her she was one of the most gifted swords-person he has ever met and that it was a shame that she was born a woman because she would never be able to live to her full potential and join the elite musketeers.

That was before her family decided to marry her off to a local, wealthy landowner, Jacques Olivier,who was almost twice her age. This decision did not sit well with such a fiery Gascon girl like Annette, so she decided to do what anyone would do in her situation, she ran away. Her childhood friend and most trusted companion Claude Bellamy had helped her get away from her family. He gave her some clothes, his most steadfast horse, Alexandre, a purse of gold, and the advice to "live as freely as possible and to chase her dreams. With a hug they had parted and they both wished each other the best of luck.

Sometime after first arriving at the Court of Miracles, she finally saw the exit of the infamous district. "Good," Annette thought, "now I can get away from this ghastly place." Just as she was about to cross to a more respectable side of Paris, suddenly a ugly, big thug stepped into the picture. " Where do you think your going?" he asked creepily. "What does it matter to you where I am going, since your clearly here to rob me," answered Annette in the deepest tone she could muster.

"Ay, aren't you the clever boy? Well just be glad that I'm feeling a bit generous and let you leave with your life. Just give me your fine horse and your money," said the thug.

Annette thought a second and decided to answer back, "Let me think. No!" "Well then prepare to die boy!" the thug said, when suddenly someone threw a chamber pot and its contents on the thug. Quickly Annette took the opportunity and rode away, while her would be assailant laid on the street, unconscious.

"That was close," Annette sighed, "Alexandre, I think the best thing we can do is to find musketeer headquarters and ask if we can join and spend the night there. Fortunately for us, I've been to Paris before and know exactly where to go. Just follow my every lead alright?" Alexandre stared at his rider, then appeared to have absorbed the information, neighed and nodded in agreement."

Meanwhile in Musketeer Headquarters ….

"So then I, the brave Porthos, took them on and with a single punch knocked them all unconscious. What do you fellows think about that?" he asked arrogantly. " Frankly Porthos, you expect us to believe that?" Aramis asked calmly and directly, "We have fought side by side for years and never have I seen you take out people like you just described."

Athos, meanwhile, was staring out the window deep in thought it had been a year after the whole "Buckingham's Airship in Notre Dame Adventure." Since then the Musketeers had been reinstated and now their most youngest

member the young Gascon, D'Artagnan, was now an official musketeer. He had proven himself to be one of their most courageous and talented members who has risen through the ranks. But even with all of this Athos could feel something coming, something that was keeping him on edge.

"Hello everyone, I'm back," called D'Artagnan, " What's everyone up to?" "Oh, the usual Porthos making up a story about his so-called "heroics", you haven't missed a thing." Aramis stated. " They are true and you know it if my name is Isaac Porthos!" D'Artagnan couldn't help but smirk even though Aramis and Porthos argue constantly, you could tell that deep down they loved each other like brothers. "Enough about us, how was your walk through the gardens with Constance?" Aramis inquired. At this D'Artagnan turned a little pink. "It was great, we walked through the gardens and we even walked through a little of Paris," D'Artagnan said while smiling. "That's good. How is your close personal friend the King?" Athos asked. "I really don't consider him my close personal friend, but he is alright he and the Queen are getting closer each day." D'Artagnan answered him honestly. "Well, lad, he obviously considers you a personal friend if he asks you advice," Aramis told him. After a bit of a brief silence, D'Artagnan suddenly turned to Athos and asked, "What about you Athos?" "I'm fine but I get the feeling that somethings coming, something really shifty." All of a sudden the door slammed open to reveal another musketeer named Chevalier, "Excuse me Sirs, but there is a boy who wants to join the musketeers. Shall I bring him in?" " How old is he," Aramis asked. "Well," Chevalier answered him, "he doesn't look old enough to shave, Sir." The four musketeer friends looked at each other and nodded. "Bring him in," D'Artagnan said. The other musketeer nodded. Even though D'Artagnan was younger than Chevalier, his rank was higher than his.

Chevalier returned just as swiftly as he left and in tow brought a boy of about eighteen, with brown eyes and brown hair. The boy was clearly from a noble family because of how he was dressed and how well fed he looked. "What's your name, boy," Porthos asked. " Antoine Blanc," Annette answered. "Why would someone who is obviously a nobleman want to join want to join our motley crew," Athos inquired. "While it is true that I am a nobleman, that's all in the past. The only things to remind me of my former stature in society are the clothes on my back and my horse," Antoine answered eloquently. "What happened that you are now no longer a nobleman?" Aramis asked. " My father lost all of our estate in a game of cards, so as you can see I need the work."

"You do realize your skill is going to be tested, right," D'Artagnan said as he raised an eyebrow at the elegant young man. "I understand what is required of me," Antoine stated.

"Who wants to test him?" Porthos said while looking around.

"I will," D'Artagnan said cockily, " I could use a good duel."

"Alright, I accept your challenge. Might I inquire your name," Antoine said. "D'Artagnan."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I'm still new to this so here comes the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Three Musketeers" or the 2011 movie.

I also want to give credit to A Drop of Starlight for letting me adapt this story. I would also appreciate reviews to help me keep improving.

Chapter 2

Now most people would be really afraid of accepting a challenge from an experienced musketeer or a prodigy, such as D'Artagnan, but for Annette it was like a breath of fresh air. It was the outlet she was seeking to finally be able to put her past behind her Obviously she was in the place which would ultimately decide her fate, but if this young musketeer seemed to find her worthy of dueling, she was thrilled.

Meanwhile, the three older musketeers began to clear the table and the floor of the unnecessary junk that was piled on it. "Do we really have to do this?" Porthos groaned. "Well my dear colleague, if you want a new recruit to do your dirty work, you might as well call this a labor of love," Aramis stated. "If that's the case," Porthos said enthusiastically, "pick up your slack Athos! I want this place to be shining like El Dorado!" With that everyone in the room, including Annette, stared at him. "What! Everyone knows I hate hard work!" "Because its hard?" Antoine asked incredulously. "See, the lad understands what I'm talking about," Porthos said excitedly. At that Antoine added, "Not really," which caused D'Artagnan to smirk. "Alright are we going to chit-chat or see the potential of the young man?" Athos asked annoyed.

"Right," D'Artagnan said, "are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be," Antoine said quietly. With that started the clang clang of rapiers that began to accelerate at each second. Both duelists showed a myriad of acrobatic and sword tricks, they even seemed to have the same fighting style. "Wow," said D'Artagnan as he narrowly missed a blow to the side of his head, "your really good! Where did you learn?" At that Antoine/Annette smiled, "I learned from my father, who was a former musketeer. What about you?" "Same here," D'Artagnan said as he jumped on the table. "Watch it D'Artagnan, that's where we eat!" cried out Porthos. "It's also a strategic place to stand during a sword fight," Aramis pointed out. "Look at both of them! They are both par on par, this newcomer is also a prodigy," Athos stated.

Back to the duel, Antoine decided to use a column to her advantage as she weaved her rapier in and out of her right hand to her left hand. D'Artagnan, meanwhile, decided to lure Antoine from the column. As they both continued fighting more and more musketeers began to pile into the room to see this new hopeful, who was having the longest duel they had ever seen, with one of their superiors. Antoine managed to send D'Artagnan's sword flying away. D'Artagnan seeing this quickly did a double back flip and grabbed his rapier with his left hand. "Your father did a good job teaching you, because you are really good at this," D'Artagnan said as he panted. Annette blushed a little at the compliment, it meant so much to her, especially with it coming from a high ranking musketeer. "So are you," Antoine remarked, "if you were one of my brothers, you would have been defeated ten minutes ago. It's really tiring winning all the time and never getting the chance to expand." "I can see why they can be easily defeated. How old are you Blanc?" Antoine barely managed to avoid a blow to her left arm. "I'm nineteen." "So you are just a year younger than me," and with that D'Artagnan locked Antoine's sword with his sword and threw it to the air. He, then, nimbly jumped up and caught it. "You are really, very talented, but you need to polish some of your technique," said D'Artagnan said. Annette looked down at the floor, afraid of being rejected. "I think to improve you should get more experience and I see no other way to do that than to enter the Musketeers. Welcome aboard, comrade," D'Artagnan added, smiling. "But, you defeated me." "Yes, young D'Artagnan defeated you. But winning isn't always everything, we saw your determination," Athos stated. "Your skill," Aramis said. "Your talent," D'Artagnan added. "And most importantly," Porthos stated in a grave manner causing everyone in the room to look at him, "your witty, feisty side." Everyone looked at each other and started to laugh.

Suddenly, Monsieur Treville entered the room. "So it would seem we have a new recruit." At the sound of his voice the other surplus musketeers went back to their posts. "Yes, Monsieur Treville, this is Antoine Blanc. He has proven that he has exceptional skill with the sword," Aramis said. Monsieur Treville looked at Antoine, "Its a pleasure to meet you young man. Where are you from?" The four musketeers turned to look at Antoine. "I'm from Gascony, just like my mother." "Where is your father from?" D'Artagnan inquired.

"He is from Paris, but he says that he wouldn't trade his new life in Gascony for anything in the world." "Why is that," Monsieur Treville asked. "Because he says that life in Gascony is the "crème de la crème." If circumstances would have been different, I wouldn't have left." "Really," asked Planchet who had arrived quietly. "Maybe," Antoine continued, "but my love of adventure is too great." D'Artagnan smirked at this. "I know what you feel, I'm from Gascony too, and while my entire life was over there, I was too restless to continue there."

After this, the five musketeers explained the role and duty of a musketeer to Antoine. "And above all, don't trust the Cardinal," said Athos. "Got it," Antoine said smiling, then he frowned. "What's the matter," D'Artagnan asked. "I just remembered I don't have anywhere to stay." "Oh, that's simple, you can stay with us," said Porthos. "Actually, he can't," Planchet said. At this everyone stared at him. "Why not!" Aramis huffed indignantly. "Because we have no food!"

Antoine reached for his money purse, "Will this cover everything?" He opened the bag and let the contents land on the table. Everyone looked at him. "With this money we can buy four times what we need," Planchet stated, "alright you can live with us." "Use it wisely because that's the only money in the world I have now," stressed Antoine.

"By the way we haven't been properly introduced Antoine, I'm D'Artagnan." "Athos." "Aramis." "Porthos." "And I am their most loyal servant, Planchet," again everyone stared at him. "Or maybe not." "Do you said you have a horse, Antoine?" Athos said breaking the silence. "Yes." "Go get your horse for our shift has officially ended, even though D'Artagnan hasn't officially started," said Porthos. D'Artagnan blushed furiously at this. "Alright," Antoine nodded.

In just one day, she, Annette Lefevre, had escaped, journeyed to Paris, and was accepted to the most elite corps of the King's forces: The Musketeers. "I hope I don't blow this. It seems that all of them have taken me under their wing," Annette thought, "including that handsome Gascon- No! I can't think like this, I am trying to masquerade as a boy. I can't let my confusing emotions dominate me! But, at least I think I won their approval. I wonder what would have happened if I challenged them all to a duel. No, nobody could be so cocky and arrogant to do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all my readers I am sorry I have not updated this story in a long time. One of you anonymously suggested that I should stop writing this story because according to them I am writing a story that is cliché. Well I am going to prove all the doubters of my story to shame, but I do want to thank the person for correcting my mistakes. Also I want to point out that this is historical fiction, which includes certain historical liberties.

Chapter 3

 **Annette's POV**

"Nighttime in Paris is such a wonderful thing," I thought to myself, " I can truly see why it is called "The City of Lights." I still can't believe its been four weeks since I've been accepted to the Musketeers. So much has happened, for one thing I have learned that my five roommates are not the best housekeepers in the world. I have had to always clean the place up with some help from D'Artagnan, one thing to always count on is that we Gascons are always tidy. Porthos seems keen on trying to take me on for a drinking competition, which I have narrowly managed to avoid for the time being. Aramis has been teaching me all about the Gospels and the great difference about being a "Man of God" and "the Man of the Clothe," which is quite startling. Athos is still Athos, being glum and mean spirited, but at least I am in his favor. Tomorrow is such an exciting day because it is the first time I am going to be in the presence of the His Royal Highness, the King of France."

"Remember Blanc, when you meet His Royal Highness you might be surprised by his, what's the word, eccentricness," D'Artagnan told me.

"If I would recommend anything is do what we do," Porthos said.

"Yes, do what we do, but not what Porthos does," Aramis added while earning a glare from Porthos.

"What I recommend is to see the King for what he is, a young man who does not know what he wants and is a puppet for Cardinal Richelieu who only seeks his own rise in power," Athos bitterly stated.

"Is the King that weak?" I asked a bit appalled.

"Unfortunately, lad, he is a child in the body of a man," Porthos stated.

"I can't imagine that the King that I have been brought up to love and be loyal to is such a weak minded man that he lets people play with his mind. I, however, know all of you and your word is enough for me." I told them as much as regally as I could muster.

"Alright, there gentlemen we are going to see the King, not go to his funeral. Lighten up people," Aramis said, which caused us all five of us to laugh.

"Hey, Aramis, that was my line!" Porthos cried out indignantly, which caused a burst of laughter to surge forth.

With that we left our house and rode on our horses outside towards the Royal Palace. On our way there I kept noticing the dress shops with such beautiful dresses and I still can't believe that I have been able to keep up this rouse for a whole month now. So far D'Artagnan has become my closest friend and confidante to an extent, I guess with us being the only Gascons of the group we have a kind of bond that seems brotherly.

"Don't be afraid," D'Artagnan suddenly told me, "the King is one of the kindest souls I've ever met. But, I understand completely why you must be nervous."

"Thank you for your concern D'Artagnan, but I wasn't thinking about the King."

" Oh, really. Then pray tell what were you thinking?" he asked me with a slight smirk.

"The usual. The rolling meadows of Gascony, nighttime in Paris, and the twinkling stars of Gascony."

"I didn't realize you were homesick. However, when I was a boy I used to go to the meadows at night and see the stars glittering." After a bit of a pause he said to me. "Blanc have you ever thought of being a poet"

"No. Why?" I asked him, clearly taken aback by the question.

"Well, you should because your making a poet out of me," D'Artagnan told me with a smile.

"Good, now you will be a better swordsman," I responded to him.

"How will that help me become a better swordsman?"

"Because, boy," Aramis said, " it helps to organize the mind and prepare battle tactics. Now," he said as he turned to me, " how do you know about that?"

"Aramis, my father was a musketeer but I also read that the greatest swordsmen were also great poets," I said.

"Like who?" Porthos asked.

"Don Juan."

"Blanc, Don Juan is a legend, nothing more nothing less." Athos told me sternly. "Now whatever you do, do not act like him especially in front of the Queen."

"Have I given you good reason not to trust me? I know my own dignity and honor believe me I will never make a fool of myself."

"Good, we have come to an understanding," Athos told me coldly.

I still can't believe that I have been accused of being like Don Juan, I who dislike his kind from years of watching young men treat women as nothing but playthings. But I guess that is the impression that I have created for "Antoine Blanc" because it is the only impression I probably have of men.

 **D'Artagnan POV**

I believe that Athos was being really unkind to Blanc. So far Blanc had managed to demonstrate valor in his training, he has the most advanced sword fighting techniques I have ever seen. But as much as I admired him, I noticed that Blanc only talks of the Gascony and not his family. I also see in him certain mannerisms that I have seen in Constance and other women. I was as much taken aback by Athos "Don Juan" statement as the others because I have never seen someone as gallant with women as Blanc, its like he knew what they felt.

"Athos, that was uncalled for," I told my friend. "Blanc was only telling us about the importance of poetry in sword fighting."

"I also think calligraphy and drawing are important because they keep the mind sharp and make you pay attention to detail," Blanc stated matter-of-factly.

With that we got off our horses and strode to the corridors of the labyrinth called the palace. Now the real adventure will commence for our new musketeer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I'm sorry that I haven't written sooner, but I would like to dedicate this chapter to TimeDWLord for the inspiration for this chapter.

 **Chapter 4: Meeting The King**

 _Nobodies' Point of View_

"His Royal Highness, King Louis," the Majordomo announced.

"I can't believe this," Annette thought to herself, "I'm going to meet the King, me! A simple girl from a noble family in Gascony! I have always imagined being at the King's Court and serving His Majesty as a musketeer, but actually being able to do it is just exhilarating for me!"

Annette quickly looked at how her fellow musketeers reacted to seeing the King while bowing: D'Artagnan smiled as he bowed; Porthos was still his jolly self; Aramis was looking like he was contemplating the fate of the world; and Athos was just being Athos.

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Anne."

When the Majordomo finished announcing their Majesties was when both King Louis and Queen Anne came into the view of the public. At once Annette could see what D'Artagnan meant by saying the King was eccentric. Never had Annette seen a man in such outlandish clothes and the Queen was as graceful as an angel. She could tell by the way King Louis looked at Queen Anne that he was very in love with her. As the Royal Couple descended the stairs gracefully, the Majordomo called out,

"His eminence, Cardinal Richelieu."

Immediately Annette could see the enormous scale of fury in the eyes of her companions and remembering their advice she resolved to do the same.

"Ah, D'Artagnan," the King said as he walked closer to where the musketeers stood, "is this the new musketeer that you have been telling me about?"

"Why, yes your Majesty," D'Artagnan responded,"this is Antoine Blanc, he is from Gascony as am I."

"If he is from Gascony I imagine that he must have a lot of courage and valor," Queen Anne said looking at Antoine curiously.

"Well, I don't know about that your highness, but I will try to keep up with the reputation that Gascons like D'Artagnan have given us," replied Antoine.

"Pray tell me what is your name?" the King asked.

"Blanc, Antoine Blanc."

"Well, if D'Artagnan and the other musketeers have brought you here before me it means that you have won their trust. I am quite sure you have the right qualities for the role you are preparing to take."

Then as if King Louis didn't look immature enough, he did a face of complete and utter boredom which immediately went to one of supreme happiness.

"Blanc," the King began, "D'Artagnan tells me that you are of a noble family, is this correct?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"What are the latest fashion trends there?" the King asked just as a woman would.

Annette/ Antoine stared at the King for a moment as she began to realize how weak minded her King was.

"Your Majesty, in Gascony all men are wearing simple clothing in comparison to your grandness. I'd even go as far as to say that you have a far more advanced wardrobe than even the most noblest of families."

When the King heard this he immediately broke into a smile and said:

"You see, people, let it be known in all of France that no one is as fashionable as I."

Blanc looked to her left to see what face expressions her fellow musketeers had as she tried to resist the urge to laugh at the King's comment and she could see quite clearly that this was exactly what Porthos was trying to do.

"Your Majesty, are you quite sure that this young man, Blanc, should be made a musketeer with so little experience? Should he even be trusted?!" said the Cardinal, clearly upset about how well King Louis treated his archenemies.

"Forgive my impudence Cardinal, but seeing that these are the King's musketeers and seeing that you do not really have any decisions over them, I don't think that this is your area of expertise." Queen Anne said calmly, like if she was talking to a child.

"Quite right Anne, Blanc get on your feet," King Louis stated. "Antoine Blanc, at the recommendation of Porthos, Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan, I now pronounce you as a probational musketeer."

The Cardinal quickly fumed at realizing that Anne was gaining more influence than he. The other people in court were ecstatic, now that the musketeers had been reinstated and seeing at how much safer Paris was at night, they applauded and and cheered.

"I thank Your Majesty for this great opportunity that you have given me," Antoine said feeling a little bit overwhelmed at the honor.

"Come, come think nothing of it. Come D'Artagnan and Blanc I would like to discuss some things with you."

"Yes Your Majesty," D'Artagnan and Blanc replied at the same time causing them to look at each other.

"You were saying Cardinal. Not even ten seconds have passed and all my musketeers are already in sync," the King said wittily.

Now that the great presentation to the King had gone splendidly, the five musketeers divided into different directions. Porthos, Aramis and Athos went home while only D'Artagnan and Blanc were left in the Palace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my fans, thank you for all your kind reviews and for adding this story to your favorites. I am sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but with college and everything, its been hectic.**

 **Chapter 5: The Garden**

 **Annette/Antoine Blanc's POV**

As we walked into the gardens of the Palace, which were absolutely breathtaking, I realized that His Majesty was acting very anxious and was fidgeting.

" D'Artagnan and Blanc, I have a matter of grave importance and since I see how the women in court treat and look at you, I need your help." the King said gravely.

"Of course Your Majesty, it is an honor and pleasure to serve you." D'Artagnan stated eloquently.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I am sure that there is a solution to your problem," I replied enthusiastically.

"The matter at hand is that the Queen's birthday next week and I have no idea what to get her."

"Well, if that's the case," D'Artagnan began, "why don't you give her clothing, jewels, chocolates and flowers, that's what women usually like."

The King seemed to like this idea, but since I'm really a woman, I know that is not the case.

"I beg your pardon, D'Artagnan, while women may enjoy these things, what women really want is companionship, being with the person they love the most. I'm really sure that the Queen would prefer your company more than all the jewels in the world. If I were you, I would write a poem describing the things you love about the Queen." I said, leaving my companions speechless.

"Really," the King asked, "do you think that the Queen would rather spend the day with me than get all those gifts?"

"Why, yes, Your Majesty, I can tell that you and the Queen are very much in love. The Queen, knowing how valuable your time is because you rule this country, would see it as the most priceless gift. I am assuming that you and the Queen don't spend a lot of time together, right?" I said raising an eyebrow, which caused the king to shake his head no.

"I think Blanc is right," D'Artagnan said with a smile, " I guess that sometimes we put more value on the material gifts than the gift of time. In my case, I really enjoy spending time with Constance and learning more about her. The little things are the most important things are the most important things especially in a marriage. Being there and talking with the Queen would be the most priceless gift."

"I never really thought about that, do you have any suggestions for spending time with her?"

"I would pack a picnic," I said, "and I would try to go to a secluded area, so that both of you can talk without restraint and have no fear of other people overhearing your conversation."

"What a most excellent idea, Blanc and D'Artagnan, I shall get started right away."

With that being said, the King quickly turned around and started walking towards the Palace.

The girl in me was inwardly swooning and I couldn't help but grin as I saw King Louis go plan his romantic quest.

"How did you know what women want?" D'Artagnan asked me.

"When I was younger I almost always found myself, unwillingly, in the company of girls and women who would fantasize everyday about romantic escapades with the people they love."

"Let me guess, they were fantasizing about you?" he said with a smirk.

"Of course not, especially with me being younger than them and their cousin."

At the mention of the word "cousin" D'Artagnan's face immediately made a disgusted look. I laughed, seeing the sudden change of his demeanor. Suddenly D'Artagnan grabbed my arm and made me crouch near a shrub.

"Hey What was that for?" I said in my normal, girlish voice. Realizing my mistake I immediately tried going to my deep voice, but I saw that Mr. Hotheaded D'Artagnan saw right through my act.

"Oh oh."

"Don't worry Blanc, or should I call you by your real name Annette Lefevre. I've known you are a woman for at least two weeks." D'Artagnan said with his famous smirk.

"How and How do you know my name?" I asked angrily that my deception had been revealed.

"You have the same mannerisms as my mother and a free spirited girl I knew when I was young. I received confirmation that you were a woman by what you told the King."

As he said these things, I was becoming more agitated. What really shocked me the most was when he called me by my real name.

"You still haven't answered the question of how you know my real name."

"Annette, don't you recognize me? It's me Charles de Batz-Castelmore D'Artagnan."

"Charlie?"

That was all the response I could muster seeing that my superior in the Musketeer Corps was my dear childhood friend. However, seeing that the place we were having this conversation wasn't the most private I decided to stand up and start looking for a more private location. I saw the perfect place, a little gazebo surrounded by roses and water fountains, which is great for having private conversations. I started running towards it, but then I heard D'Artagnan yell at me to come back.

When I reached the gazebo I immediately sat on the ground, exhausted and contemplating my course of action. The thing that scared me the most was knowing that if D'Artagnan reported me, I could end up in jail for impersonating a man. I looked up to see that D'Artagnan had just made it to the gazebo. Running was actually not one of his strengths, even when we were little kids.

"Annette we have to talk." He said sternly.

"I know; why do you think I chose this place to talk. It's private, the roses hide us from view and the fountains will mask our conversation." I replied with as much levelheadedness as I could achieve.

D'Artagnan sat down close to me.

"I see that your still the analytical one of the pair. What I don't understand is why you are dressed like a man and now a member of the Musketeers?"

"And what I still don't get is how you knew it was me. What gave it away and , if I'm the analytical one Charlie, how come I didn't recognize you?"

Charlie/D'Artagnan just sat there, smirking at me while turning his head cockily.

"I guess I'm smarter than what you gave me credit for. I first noticed there was something familiar about you when you described Gascony, for no one can describe it like you. I also realized you were a woman and that you were Annette by how quickly you cleaned the house, which you did under an hour. Even though you were born a noblewoman, you were always organizing things and your talent with the sword. Now,"

he said crossing his arms, "it's your turn to answer my questions."

"My parents were going to marry me off to snotty Jacques Olivier, who is almost twice my age! Charlie, I have always wanted to be a Musketeer, even though I am a woman, I really don't see why I can't be one. I have already won multiple swordfights against my brothers and the other Musketeers in the Corps who are in the same level as I. I have as much honor and talent to be a Musketeer."

"Yes, you do. I understand, it really is unfair that women don't have the same rights as men, especially someone as free spirited as you. Your secret is safe with me and you have my word of honor." He smiled at me. "Besides, we really have some catching up to do, since the last time we saw each other, for who we really are, was when we were eleven."

It was true, Charlie's family had decided to move back to the city of his birth, Lupiac. We told each other we would stay in touch, but we never did.

"I still see that you are obsessed with your honor as always," I said smirking a little.

"Hey, a man's honor is all he has!" he said playfully.

"So, Charlie, when do I get to meet "the famous" Constance?"

"Well, Constance is visiting her family in the countryside right now because her sister is getting married, but when she comes back I'll introduce you to her. I want Constance to know how honorable we Gascons are."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "so honorable that one of us has to pretend to be a man."

"Look," he said looking at me, "I could get Constance to talk to the Queen, so that you can become Her Majesty's lady-in-waiting. That is if you don't want to keep dressing like a man?"

"No!" I practically shouted. " I've always wanted to be a Musketeer, don't you remember?"

"Of course, I remember because you told me your dream, I laughed at you and you got so angry that you threw a bucket at me and I fell into a well!"

I smiled as I recalled the memory.

"Serves you right, you should never mess with a girl's dreams..."

I suddenly stopped talking when I realized that the other Musketeers were waiting for us back home.

"D'Artagnan."

"Mmm. What is it Annette?"

"What are we going to do with the Three Musketeers? I mean, should I still keep it a secret from Athos, Porthos and Aramis?"

"Definitely. You shouldn't tell Athos because he hates women. You shouldn't tell Porthos because he loves women. You shouldn't tell Aramis because he is somewhere in between that scale."

"And Planchet?"

"He doesn't count." he said, while we chuckled.

"Okay, thank you Charlie for being such a good friend."

I looked up at the sky and saw that he sun was setting.

"I think we should go home," I said in my deep voice, which caused D'Artagnan to chuckle.

"You should be an actress; you really do sound like a man."

"Well, if I ever get tired of my Musketeer obsession, I will."

We stood up and started walking towards the Palace. D'Artagnan, obviously knowing the way better than me, led me through the intricate corridors, until we finally arrived at the stables and saddled or horses.

I don't know what's going to happen, but at least I can always count on D'Artagnan.


End file.
